A New Member
by TitaniumPen
Summary: Jagger Hashira, A teen boy accepted into Beacon Academy early due to his superiour skill and skills from his classmates. He has a dark secret that he hopes nobody finds out. Before he met the girls he was down and not really happy. But when he is put he is put into team R.W.B.Y his soul became filled again. Now, he vows to protect his team his team and his friends from the world.


**Hello the is the TitaniumPen. This is my first published fanfic. I hope you enjoy. If this dose well I will publish the other chapters. If their are any major mistakes please inform me. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this R.W.B.Y Fanfic. This is not for any profit what so ever and I do not own R.W.B.Y and all rights go towards their respected owners.**

* * *

Chapter 1: First Impressions

I was finally here Beacon Academy where Huntresses and Hunters come to train. I waved my slik black hair out of my blue ocean eyes. I was excited but also scared about if people found out a dark secret. I was leaning against the window when they announced we had arrived. The beauty of the city amazed me. But I think the view is not for everyone for some boy got sick. I saw how excited a girl that she fell over. She had red and black hair and she looked my age and had a metal weapon slinked around her shoulder on her back. And was cute. She was also accompanied by what looked like her older sister. She was a lot taller and with a little more muscle and had bright fiery hair and bright bracelets I thought was her weapons. I was accepted into Beacon because I showed great skill. I always kept my weapon with me it was my pride and joy. We got off and I began my slow walk to Academy. I admired the scenery of the campus. It was an architect's heaven. I saw the same girl gush out over weapons. I felt bad for the bellboys who had to deal with the girl named Wice who was the air to the dust company I forgot. I went to main room where we were supposed to meet up for the ceremony. For some reason the same girls named Wice was boring the girl with the Ruby hair. The ceremony began. We had to sleep in the ballroom tonight are inceation tomorrow. I drifted off to sleep but I could hear talking in the background before I went to sleep.

We were assigned our lockers. I was in the locker room working on my weapon. People were already talking about teams. There were teams were 4 each. It was finally time I headed to Beacon Cliff for some reason their was an odd number of teammates instead of even. I did not want to be teamed up with people we were being monitored. Ruby was not looking well. I readied my gauntlets on. I readied my self I had my landing strategy and I lunched after Jaune. I deployed my armbands. Metal started to clank and activate. Claws unsheathed and deployed along my hands. I hit and tree and then stabbed my claws into the bark and slowed my self-down. The bark was smoking and I got out of the tree. I began to walk through the forest then I heard grim and a scream I ran towards it. I jumped over the grim and landed by the girl named Wiss. She said, "Who are you O you're the quiet kid and you look really young like Rubys age. I activated my armbands and claws deployed on my hands. I attacked a grim rushing it and slashing its stomach. Wiss readied to attack and Ruby jumped in front of her and made Wiss mess up. They ran and I said thanks. I was surrounded with grim and a forest fire was building up. I said "I really hate that girl right now." I jumped into a tree and hid from the grim and then ran towards the temple I saw on the fall.

*At the cliff*

"Our last pair has been formed Nora Valkyrie and Ly Rin. Poor Boy." Glynda Goodwitch said "I don't care what that boy Jaune transcripts say he is not ready for that type of combat." "Their is still one person left the boy that we brought in form his pervious academy" "No wonder their was an odd amount of people" "Shall I call him back Professor Ozpin" The Professor said "No I put him in their intentionally to see how he worked." Glynda looked confused and wondered thinking why would their be and odd number.

I made it to the temple right after Yang and Blake. The artifacts were chess pieces. Yang looked at me and said "Hea I know you" I looked over confused "I saw you at one at my old schools." I said "hi" I grabbed a pawn opened up my wrist computer finding the cliff direction. I heard a girl scream no wait it was Jaune. Ruby came crashing down out of nowhere and Juan to hitting me knocking us into a tree. Everyone started coming to the temple. Then I heard a deaathstalker. Juan trying to be a hero saved Wiss Yang said "Great the gangs all here." The deathstalker let out a cry. Ruby charged it. Getting knocked down. Ynag said "No."I rushed in jumping in front of the downed Ruby. Stopping it from attacking her. I screamed "GO GO". Yang ran towards her. Now the flying death bird was attacking us. The deathstalker almost brought its spike down on Ruby. Luckily Wiss stopped it. We all rounded up. I pointed in the direction and everyone headed for it. The deathbird was circling the tower by the cliff. The then the deatclaw came out of the forest. Nora had started to distract the bird. Wiss saved her. We were running towards the bridge. Blake and Ly being pursued. Pyrrha stopped by the bridge and focused her fire on the Deathclaw. The death claw had a trick ups it sleeve. Using a sticky string it grappled towards us. Everyone else avoided it but Ruby who was running got caught and was being pulled towards it. Yang yelled "RUBY!" I ran towards Ruby. The death claw had held down Rwby and was about to stab her and I grabbed her and pulled her back. I jumped back and threw Ruby towards the group. It was time I showed them why I why accepted to Beacon. Pulling a latch on my back it started to come apart metal and gears worked as the backpack formed a suit of zemorphium a metal that I created. It was sleek in design with claws and twin guns on arms and shoulders. It was powered by a dust shard past downed from my family. I turned around to see shocked faces. Wiss said "So that's why they let him in." Yang said "Cool now I want it." Ruby who loved weapons acted like she just saw 45 tons of gold and was geeking out. Blake said "What a sleek design. I said putting my facemask on the voice modulator kicking in "Lets dance." I punched the deathclaws knocking it back few feet and stunning it. I ran towards my friends. The giant bird had destroyed the bridge. And Ly Blake and Pyrrha were battling the Deathclaw. Nora came out of nowhere and hammered the creature right on its head. The bird came around and grabbed me in its mouth luckily Blake came and got me out binging me to Wiss Yang and Ruby. Blake said, "Its tougher than it looks" So I said "Lets hammer this flying turkey." My feet locked into the ground and I loaded my anti air rounds. Then we pelted it with our guns. It crashed right into the tower destroying it. We climbed up the falling rocks. I looked over and Juan and them were doing great against the Deathclaw. I should have been paying attention. A one-ton boulder hit me straight in the face making me dizzy. Blake Yang Wiss and Ruby made it to safety I was falling. My vision was blurry

Blake noticed this and said "Where's Jagger?" They looked around and saw me falling. The last thing I saw was Rwby and Wiss coming towards me before I blacked out.

I woke up on the cliff side with my friends and the headmasters looking at me. I looked around and saw the headmasters nodded their heads. I blacked out again.

I woke up in the medical bay. Ruby was there. She said" Hea you ok" I responded with "Yea but my head hurt like hell." She said, "I bet it dose." I just wanted to say thanks for saving me back their umm what's your name hehe." She was cute "My names Jagger which means machine or Jagger Hashira." " Cool we are going to be late for the group selecting come on." We walked towards it.

Everyone was called out their groups JNPR was Juan and them. I had no group yet. The Professor said, "No for this last group we made and acceptation we had 5 instead of four because we think these people would work well together. Would Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Balke Belladonna Yang Xiao Long and Jagger Hashira come up please." I was surprised at best

"You five will be called team RWBYS. Led by Ruby." This is it. This is the start of my time at Beacon Academy. I do not know what is going to happen but what I do know is that I am going to have a great time at Beacon with my new teammates.


End file.
